The past returns
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Three years after the Chitari, the Avengers seem to be having great lives. Until the day that Nick Fury tells Steve a big secret that has been kept from him since he was revived from the ice. What is the secret and how will it affect Steve? [Some OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**The past returns**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Agent Coulson." Fury greeted as he felt the familiar presence stand next to him.

"Sir," Phil greeted in return. "How are things turning out?"

"She's holding steady." Fury answered. "She's going through the same thing that Rogers went through. So we should be seeing signs of consciousness soon."

"Should I inform Captain Rogers?" Phil asked. He was nervous about what Steve Rogers might think and do when he found out this little piece of information. Just knowing that something this big was being kept a secret from him would surely cause the captain to become infuriated.

"Not yet." Fury answered. "We need to see if she'll wake up the same way he did."

Senior agent Phil Coulson looked into the private medical room and watched at the doctor and nurses checked the monitores and vitals of the woman they were tending to.

Peggy Carter.

Found in cryogenic suspension a few years ago. Before Steve had been found. She would have been awaken when she was first discovered but Nick Fury believed that it wasn't the right time to bring her into the new world.

After seeing how Steve Rogers adjusted to being in a new century, Fury believed that they should wait to awaken Peggy.

So they waited and a total of three years had gone by since Steve had been revived from the ice.

The captian had made great prorgress in accepting being in a new time with new people. He'd even started a relationship with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. He became great friends with Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson.

The team of six had become like a close family. Tony had managed to convince all of them to move into the tower with him and they've been there ever since.

Nick was actually worried about what this would do to that team if Peggy Carter awakened soon and was brought back into Steve's life.

Would his relationship with Natasha be threatened if Steve still felt something towards Peggy? That was very doubtful but Fury was sure that there was going to be some chaos and confusion.

Having Captain America in this new time had helped things become a little calmer. He even created a new security team called the Captain's Guard. He trained the new recruits personally and taught them everything they needed to know to be a great soldiers and law enforcement personel.

Steve's life really was turning out for the best.

Nick was just wondering how his life would be affected the moment that Peggy Carter was reintroduced into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"We found him!" Howard declared loudly. "He's alive!"_

_Peggy smiled when she saw the back doors of the ambulance open. Two paramedics appeared and carefully unloaded a stretcher that carried a patient._

_A patient by the name of Steve Rogers._

_He was heavily bandaged as he was wheeled into the building but was half awake and was able to recognize the people around him._

_"Steve." Peggy said as she hurried over to his side and grabbed his hand gently._

_She smiled when she saw him give her a warm but tired smile._

_"Time to wake up, Peggy." he said._

_"What?"_

_"Wake up." Steve repeated although his voice sounded different. "Wake up, Ms. Carter."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ms. Carter...Ms. Carter...Time to wake up."

Peggy lightly sighed as she began to wake up. The haze of her sleep lifting rather quickly and the wounderful thought of having Steve back was once again reduced to just a wish.

She slowly opened her eyes.

The room she was in was dimly lit but gave her enough light to be able to identify strange machines and people around her.

One man in a black suit ordered everyone out once it seemed everything was calm.

"Ms. Carter, I'm gld to see that you're awake. My name is Phil Coulson. How do you feel?"

"Well rested, I suppose." Peggy answered softly. "Am I right to guess that Howard Stark's cryogenic project was successful?"

"You are." Phil answered. "You've been asleep for seventy four years."

Peggy felt her eyes widen a little at hearing how long she had been sleeping but wasn't too surprised. She had asked to be the subject of Howard's little project because she wanted to see if time really could heal a broken heart.

Even if it had just been a few years, the fame and legend of Steve Rogers surely would have faded with time. Maybe then she could put her broken heart back together in hopes of being able to move on from him.

"What year is it?" she asked.

"The year is 2015." Phil answered.

"Oh my...That's longer than I had hoped to be asleep." Peggy said.

"It is." Phil agreed. "We found Howard Stark's file about the cryogenic stasus. You had only wanted to be asleep for fifteen years."

"Why wasn't I awaken after that time?"

"There was a little bit of...excitment. After you went into cryo stasus, Howard began working on many other projects. He eventually got married and had a son, Anthony Stark."

"Howard settling down? That's certainly an earful." Peggy mused lightly.

"The same can be said about his son." Phil said with a smile. "Howard began living a life that was completely different from what you knew him to have. It allowed many things for his son to accomplish along with the world. Do you remember SHIELD?"

"SHIELD?" Peggy repeated. "Yes. Howard and I wanted to make a kind of security detail in honor of..."

"Captain Steven Rogers." Phil finished. "Howard, put that plan of making SHIELD into motion. It's fully operating today and I am one of their senior agents."

"Howard never could let one project be anything short of successful." Peggy said with a small smile. "Has...has the world forgotten about Captain Rogers?"

"No, they haven't." Phil answered seriously. "In fact, his fame and legend only grew over the years and grew even more as of three years ago."

"Why is that?"

"Just a little over three years ago, we found the plane that he crashed in after he defeated Johann Schmidt." Phil explained.

Peggy felt her heart begin to race a little faster. After all this time, Steve's body had just been discovered three years ago?

She wondered if Howard or anyone else she knew had continued to look for him over the years.

"Did you give him a proper funeral?" she asked in hopes of hearing that Steve could have been laid to rest in peace instead of being trapped inside a plane that belonged to their enemy.

"No."

This made Peggy become angry but she did her best not to show it.

"Why not?"

"Because he wasn't dead." Phil answered. "He's still alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Peggy was very happy to look at her reflection. She was dressed in her military uniform that Howard had kept in storage for her. It looked the same as when she first met Steve.

She wondered if he would be surprised to see her. From what she understood, Steve didn't know that she was present in this modern time.

It was sure to be a big surprise when she appeared before him later this afternoon.

She turned away from the mirror and left the room she was provided. She quietly made her way down the secluded hall and into a small conference room where Agent Coulson sat at a small table with a few files neatly stacked before him.

"Are you happy with the condition of your uniform?" he asked.

"Yes, very." Peggy answered with a smile as she walked over. Phil stood, pulled out the chair for her and pushed it in as she sat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." the senior agent replied. "Now, before we can allow you to meet Captain Rogers, there are many things that you must be informed of. The progress of the new century can be done afterwards. Right now, you have to be familiar with the team that Captain Rogers is a part of. Let's start with Howard's son."

Peggy took the file and looked at the picture of her friend's son. She smiled at the similarity that Anthony Stark held to his father. She looked at his basic information, his career, schooling, current work and time being an Avenger by the name of Iron Man.

She looked at files about Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Thor Odinson. There were only two files left. She knew that one of them was about Steve but she wasn't sure about the other.

"Here is everything about Captain Rogers." Phil said. "He leads the Avengers."

Peggy smiled as she looked at the picture of Steve. He was just as handsome as he was when she last saw him. She looked at the long list of things he had done in the last three years.

Many, many, achievments.

She came to his marital status and lightly frowned. It said that he was in a relationship.

"Is...is he married?" Peggy asked.

"No. He's not married. He is in a relationship with the last member of the Avengers." Phil said and handed her the last file. "Natasha Romanoff."

"Romanoff? That sounds...Russian."

"Yes. She is Russian." Phil answered. "After the war, many countries became allies with America."

Peggy looked at the file of the said woman. The picture in the file...Natasha was gorgeous.

She had short fiery red locks, stunning emerald eyes, flawless skin and the figure that every woman would dream of having.

Most of her profile wasn't available and that made Peggy wonder about the woman. There were many things that she had done with the Avengers.

"Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have been dating for the past year and a half. Things are very serious between the two of them."

Phil pulled out a photo from his coat pocket and placed it on the table before Peggy. The brunette slowly picked it up and looked at it carefully.

It was of Steve and the woman, Natasha, standing together in front of a sign that said S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy right away noticed Steve's arm around Natasha's shoulders. They were standing close to each other and had smiles on their faces.

"I would have kept this from you for a while longer but I felt that you needed to know about it before you met with him." Phil said in a kind voice.

"Is he happy?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"What's this private meeting about?" Natasha asked as she and Steve walked down the hall to a private conference room.

"Don't know." Steve answered as they came to the door to the room. "Coulson and Fury said that it was pretty important though."

"Well, don't have too much fun and let me know all the juicy secrets." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Every detail." Steve said with a smirk. They shared a quick kiss before parting.

"See you later." Natasha said before walking away.

Steve lightly smiled before he entered the conference room. He right away saw Director Fury and Agent Coulson standing near the back of the room.

"Captain Rogers." Fury greeted.

"Sir. Agent Coulson." Steve greeted. "You wanted to see me?"

"Captain, an important matter has come up. One that directly involves you." Fury said.

"What's the situation, sir?" the soldier asked.

"No situation. There just someone here who would like to meet you. Someone very important." the director answered.

"Who is it?"

"We were asked not to inform you of their identity. They want it to be a surprise." Phil answered. "So, we're going to leave the room and your mystery guest will be here shortly."

"Sir, how important is this person that they have to announce themselves?"

"Oh, you'll see." Fury said as he and Phil made their way toward the door. Before exiting, Fury turned back to the captain. "Just don't be too surprised."

With that, the two men left. Closing the door behind them.

Steve lightly sighed as he walked over to the small side table against the wall right below a window that over looked the sky and clouds that were passing by.

He reached down and poured himself a glass of cool water. He raised it to his lips and took a few sips right as he heard the door open and close.

There was a few moments of silence before he heard the person talk.

"Hello Steve."

Steve frozen and felt the glass slip from his hand. It crashed on the floor at his feet.

He slowly turned around and almost felt as if he was back in the crashed plane covered in ice. Like he was in a crazed sleep and he was dreaming of his greatest desire come to life.

Those soft brown curls, those chocolate brown eyes, those full red lips...

"Peggy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Steve." Peggy said softly as she slowly walked over and stopped about two feet away. "You're still so handsome."

"Peggy," Steve said in the same soft tone. "How...how are you here?"

"Howard had a little project made up and I volunteered to try it out. It was something like what you went through in the Arctic all those years. Only I was able to request when I wanted to wake up. But my alarm came a little too late. Which I am thankful for. I woke up not too long ago and I was informed of everything you've done."

Steve slowly reached out and took her hand in his. He felt the warmth of her touch, the sure knowledge of flesh and blood in his hand. He slowly reached up and cupped her cheek, feeling her hair tickle his hand.

"You're really here." he lightly stammered.

Peggy took this chance to step closer and wrap her arms around the tall blond. Steve copied her actions and embraced her.

He could feel her move as she breathed, felt her arms and hands make sure that he was really there. That he really was in her arms.

Steve in turn was doing the same thing. He couldn't believe that the first love of his life was right here in his arms. Having slept through the years like he had. Ageless and still as beautiful as he remembered.

Peggy leaned back after a few moments and looked Steve stright in the eyes. She leaned toward him and Steve felt himself pull away with great regret.

"Peggy, I'm seeing someone." he said. "It's pretty serious between us."

Peggy lightly frowned as they stepped apart.

"Natasha Romanoff. Right?" she asked.

"Yes." Steve answered. "You were told about her as well, huh?"

"All of your team and her." Peggy answered. "She's very lucky to have your affection."

"Peggy, you know how I feel about you." Steve said. "I think you've known the entire time."

"I did." Peggy confirmed. "When Agent Coulson told me that you were with another woman..."

"She and I are very happy together, Peggy." Steve said. "I'm actually considering proposing to her."

Peggy snapped her eyes to him at his words.

"Well, this certainly is a wonderful way for us to be reunited." she said as she turned away from him.

"Peggy, I still love you." Steve stated. "I always will. You were my first love."

"But..."

"I've changed along with this crazy new century. I'm still the same old fashioned person I was during the war but I've adapted to the new times. I did hurt over the news that I was never going to see you again. You have no idea how much pain I was in every day. Then Natasha came and helped me heal that pain. She taught me that I can open my heart and love again. Peggy, I really thought that you and I could have been able to have a life together after the war. I really did."

"I had wanted that too." Peggy said. "I wanted us to be together, get married some day, have children and grandchildren. But then...you stopped Johann's plane and I never saw you again. I volunteered for Howard's little sleeping project because I was tired of hurting from loosing you. I had hoped that I would be able to get over the pain if I was away from it all but...like you, I wasn't. I wanted you back more than anything. Steve, we could still be together."

"I know." Steve agreed. "But I can't hurt Natasha."

"She must be very special to you."

"She is. When we first met, she instantly reminded me of you." Steve said.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She's tough like you, doesn't take garbage from anyone, knows how to take charge...I almost called her by your name a few times. But over time, I knew that she wasn't you and she couldn't take your place in my life. She was like a breath of fresh air. A new way for me to learn to love again."

"Steve, is there anything that I can do so that we can be togther?" Peggy asked.

"Peggy." Steve lightly sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"You seeing this?" Clint asked looking out a window from an upper floor.

"I'm seeing it but I'm not believing it." Tony answered as he kept his eyes fixed on the brunette woman standing with Steve in the middle of the helicarrier bridge.

She was looking at everything around her. Amazed at the sight of so many different and advanced machines and computers.

"Peggy Carter in the flesh." Bruce mused. "I can see why Steve fell for her."

Natasha bit the inside of her cheek at Bruce's comment and kept her eyes fixed on the woman from Steve's past.

She was sticking close to Steve and Natasha couldn't help but feel the jealous stab inside of her. She had seen pictures of the famed Carter but to see her in person...Natasha could see the truth in Bruce's words about how Steve fell for her.

"You are all to introduce yourselves to her right away." Phil said. "She's read files about all of you and I think she should meet the team that Captain Rogers is part of. She's excited to meet all of you."

"She know that Capsicle is taken?" Tony asked with a slight smirk but serious tone. He knew very well from his father that Steve and Peggy had a thing going on in the past though they never acted on it.

"She knows." Phil answered. "But right now isn't the time to be asking such questions."

"Right." Tony agreed and followed Phil as he lead the way to the bridge.

Clint saw Natasha hesitate before she began to follow them. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know that he won't hurt you." he said. "He's not like that."

"I know but...this is different. He never got the chance to go for a relationship with her and now that she's actually here..."

"Natasha, you don't have anything to worry about." Clint stated. "Steve is a loyal man and he will not do anything to hurt you."

Natasha nodded and they continued to follow the team to the bridge.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Peggy was amazed at how much technology had progressed. She was sure that Howard somehow had a hand in all of it.

"I was just like you when I first woke up in this time." Steve said. "Had no idea where I was, how anything worked or who the people around me were. You'll get use to it though."

"How long did it take for you to get use to all of this?" Peggy asked.

"About a year or so." Steve answered. "Right before Natasha and I started dating."

Peggy felt herself stand straighter at the mention of Steve's girlfriend.

He had refused to answer her question of a possible way for them to be together again and she had a feeling that he wouldn't give her any kind of answer to that any time soon.

She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't betray anyone like that. But she was determined to at least see if there was a way for him to give her another chance.

She did admit that one of the reasons they never started a relationship in the past was because she was hiding her feelings. She had waited too long to tell him how she really felt.

The doors to the bridge opened and Peggy saw the members of Steve's team walk in.

"The famous Peggy Carter. It's an honor to meet you."

"My goodness," Peggy mused as she shook hands with the man that greeted her. "You look so much like your father."

"I get that a lot." Tony said. "I don't always take it as a compliment but at least I know that good looks are part of the Stark family."

Peggy lightly smiled. Howard's son was more like him than he must believe.

"Ma'am, I'm agent Clint Barton. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Peggy said as she shook hands with him. "Steve has told me a lot about you."

"It's all a lie." Clint stated with a smirk.

"Agent Carter, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you doctor."

"Lady Carter, I am Thor of Asgard. It is a great honor to meet a friend of the captain's. We have heard many tales of his life before we knew him and it is wonderful to meet you."

"Thank you." Peggy said with a bit of surprise at how big the thunder god is.

She looked past the men and saw the last person she needed to meet. Steve's girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff.

She felt envy rise within her as the red haired woman walked over.

The gracefullness of her movements, the perfect figure and complexion, the air of strength around her...

Peggy realized she had her work cut out for her.

Steve stood to the side and was nervous about this whole thing. The two women he loved were now face to face. He knew this wouldn't be good. They were sure to not get along.

"Agent Carter, it's nice to meet you." Natasha greeted. "Captain Rogers has told us a lot about you."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Peggy said.

Tony, Clint, Bruce and Thor could see the tension between the two women. It was easy to see that they were being friendly for Steve's sake.

_This is not going to ened well._ Tony thought as he continued to watch the two women. _They both want Rogers. Bad. Well, at least I'll get some entertainment out of it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I know what you're thinking Natasha." Steve said as he sat next to her on the couch of her suite.

"What am I thinking?" she asked casually as she examined her nails casually. Steve knew better though.

"You think that I'll leave you for Peggy." he answered. "Just leave what I have now and go back to what I could have had."

He watched as she balled her hand into a fist and turn away from him.

"Natasha, I'd never do that."

"I don't know that." she said.

"Natasha!" he gasped.

"How could you not?" she asked as she faced him with a worried and slightly angry look. "She's a lot prettier than me, she knew you before me and you both had important roles during one of the biggest wars in the world. She's the kind of woman that you should be with."

"Peggy and I did have important roles during the war and she did meet me before I met you but I never knew exactly how she felt about me. She knew how I felt but I was in the dark about how she felt. I knew that she liked me but it wasn't enough to really let me know. I've known how you felt ever since we got together and you know how I feel. You're the woman for me."

Natasha lightly sighed as she slid next to him, wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What if she tries to take you from me?" she asked.

"She might try." Steve admitted. "Peggy was never one to give up a fight. But she won't win. Not this time. She knows that I'm with you and knows that I am a loyal man. You have nothing to worry about."

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Natasha melted into his touch. She really hoped that she had nothing to worry about. Steve really is the most loyal person she knows and has been utterly truthful and loyal to her ever since they started dating.

The kiss ended and the two just sat there in each other's arms in silence. They remained that way until Natasha spoke again.

"What if she still wants that dance that you had to put a hold on?" she asked.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." he answered.

Natasha detected the slight tone of sorrow in his voice at thinking that he would have to deny Peggy the dance they promised to have all those years ago.

"No. You can't break a promise." Natasha said. "That's not who Steve Rogers is. If she still wants it, I'm ok with it."

"You're sure?" Steve asked.

"I am." she answered. "I know that it's going to take a _very_ long time before Peggy and I become at ease around each other but I don't want to add any more tention to that. I know that you don't like it. The others are getting a kick out of it but I don't want to upset you. This whole thing is already crazy enough for you."

Steve lightly smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." he said. "Thank you for being so understanding and considerate."

"Well, you've been so wonderful to me ever since we first met and then started dating. I think it's about time I did the same for you."

Steve lightly chuckled before embracing her once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Peggy looked at the large room and took in the pure luxury of it. Never having seen such a fabulously decorated room in her life.

The couch and furniture were set in cream and white colors that matched the white carpet and walls.

There was a fully equiped kitchen, a large private bathroom, a large walk-in closet filled with dozens of pieces of beautiful clothing.

Peggy almost felt like she was in a palace being treated like a queen.

"The entire floor is yours to do with as you please." Tony stated. "And Jarvis will help you with anything you need."

"Who's Jarvis?" Peggy asked.

_"I am Jarvis, Miss Carter."_ a voice answered out of nowhere.

"Jarvis is like an invisible butler but he's a computer AI. He can answer questions, give his opinion like he has with me so many times before..."

_"For your benefit, sir."_ the voice stated.

"It may take a while to get use to though." Tony said.

"I'm sure Steve was the same way."

"Better beleive it. Our fearless leader nearly jumped out of his skin when he first met Jarvis." Tony mused. "So, I'll let you get use to your new accomodations. If you need any of us, we're all usually on the common floor making fun of each other. Dinner is at six. So be hungry because it's going to be a big meal to celebrate having a new friend in our lives."

Peggy was about to say something against a celebration on her behalf but Tony cut her off.

"And don't say that we shouldn't." he declared. "My dad told me a lot about you and our favorite super soldier. You deserve something in your honor. You did a lot during the war and should be rewarded for all of that hard work."

"You're as determined as your father. You go for something and barely listen to what anyone says."

Tony smirked at the comment.

"I'll see you in a while then." he said before quietly leaving.

Once he was gone, Peggy turned back to look at her new home. She had expected a small aprartment to live in but this was beyond anything she ever expected.

She went to the large closet and looked at all of the clothes. There were beautiful dresses and shoes that she was sure a single one cost more than she ever made serving in the army.

The dresses were modest and some were styled in the fashion that she knew from the forties. Which she was grateful for.

She'd seen the way that women were dressed on the helicarrier and wasn't sure if she would ever dare wear anything like that. Then on the way to the tower, she had been more amazed that women dressed in the same manner of tight and showing clothes.

Fashion was just one of the things that had changed so much. So she was glad that Howard's son provided her with clothes that she would be comfortable with.

_Knock, knock._

Leaving the closet, Peggy walked toward the door of her quite and looked through the peephole. She was a little surprised to see Natasha Romanoff standing on the other side of the door.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Peggy opened the door.

"Ms. Romanoff," she greeted.

"Agent Carter." Natasha greeted in return. "I was hoping that we could have a serious talk in private."

"Of course. Please, come in." Peggy answered and allowed Natasha in. Once she was inside, Peggy closed the door.

"Jarvis, if anyone comes this way, please inform them that we are not to be disturbed." Natasha ordered.

_"As you wish, Ms. Romanoff."_

The two women went into the dinning area where Peggy sat at the head of the table with Natasha to her right.

"Has everything been settling alright for you?" Natasha asked.

"Mostly." Peggy answered. "Getting use to being in a new time will take some getting use to."

Natasha lightly sighed.

"I'm going to get to the point of this conversation." she said. "I'm sure that you're still wondering about Steve."

Peggy remained silent.

"I'm sure you're upset that he was able to move on and start a relationship with someone."

"I'm not upset. I thought that Steve had died in that plane crash all those years ago. I never expected him to have survived and start a new life." Peggy replied.

"So, are you upset that he's in a relationship with me?"

Peggy lightly sighed.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset in some way." she answered. "I had always thought that Steve and I would have a life together after the war. When he never returned, I had wanted to join him in the land of the dead but Howard Stark wouldn't allow me to do such a thing. When his little project came up, I volunteered because I didn't care what happened to myself. When I first awoke and was told that Steve was alive, my first thought was if he would be happy to see me and if we could try to have that life together."

"And when you learned that he was in a relationship?"

"I was upset and a little envious." the older woman answered honestly.

Natasha sat a little straighter hearing her answer.

"And are you able to accept that he's with someone?"

"Not fully." Peggy answered. "It's nothing personal against you. I just thought that I was the only one that Steve wanted to be with."

"He wanted to." Natasha stated. "After the rest of us got to know him a little better, we learned that the reason he hadn't started dating in this time was because he was so upset that he never got to be with you. We helped him try to overcome that pain. It hasn't totally left him but he's gotten better. Then he and I started to spend more time together and then...we started dating. After a while, I started to notice that his pain grew less but I know that hadn't forgotten about you and the life that you both could have had."

"I guess, now that he's with you, he's forgotten about the dance we were suppose to have."

"He hasn't." Natasha answered.

Peggy looked up at the red haried woman.

"He still wants that dance and I'm not going to stop you both from having it. He made you that promise and he wants to keep it. I'm not going to keep him from keeping that promise."

"Does he know how to dance?"

"I taught him." Natasha answered and saw the upset look in Peggy's eyes. "It was during one of our dates that he admitted he can't dance. I started showing him how the next day."

"It seems that you've taught him everything that I was going to help him learn." the brunette woman said.

"He thought you were gone all this time. Just the same way you thought he had died. He learned that he needed to overcome his past in order to get use to this new century. The others and I helped him. I admit that I had a crush on him since we first met and I guess I just went for it."

"I'm glad that you're happy together." Peggy said with a slight tone of distaste in her voice.

Natasha went a little rigid at her tone.

"If you don't like that I'm with Steve, just say it." she said.

"What can I say? It's Steve's choice. Not mine. I admit that I had a chance to be with him and that I should have done so when I had that chance. Even if I had, it would just be the same situation it is now."

"Probably. But more intense." Natasha answered. "We're both in his heart and he loves us both but we can't make him watch us fight for him. He's not something that we can fight for and win."

"I know." Peggy stated. "But, I am going to try to see how he still feels about me. I just don't want to get him upset and thinking that I want to seperate you two."

"I understand that you want to know how he feels and, like I said, I'm not going to keep you from having that dance you were meant to have back then. But I will say this. If you try to tear us apart for your own gain, there will be a few problems. I want us to be able to get along for Steve's sake."

"I want that too." Peggy said.

"Then please, for Steve, let's _try_ to be...friends."

"Yes. We can try."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"How are you handling all of this?" Clint asked. "I can't imagine it being very easy having the two girls you love now being around each other waiting to fight to the death for you."

Steve gave the archer a light glare.

"It's not easy them being around each other." he answered. "I am waiting for one of them to start a fight but I think they're trying to get onto better terms for my sake."

"Won't be easy." Tony said. "Two beautiful ladies like them and both want to be your gal...Good luck, Rogers."

"How does Natasha feel about having Peggy around?" Bruce asked. "This is a situation none of us believed would ever happened."

"Said the same thing about me right?" Steve replied. "Who would have thought that I would have survived that crash and be here in the new century?"

"We can honestly say that we weren't expecting that. Almost as much as we didn't expect a thunder god to come crashing into our world." Tony answered.

"But Steve, how does Lady Natasha feel knowing that your first love is present?" Thor asked.

"She wants to be on good terms with Peggy." Steve answered. "Like I said, I think for my sake. It's not easy on her. She knows the kind of relationship I had with Peggy. So I know she's watching Peggy's every move."

"Hey, Natasha is not the kind of woman that you want to make mad." Tony said.

"Take _my_ word for it. You don't." Clint added.

"Why do you think I remembered our on year anniversary so well?" Steve replied with a smirk before turning serious agian. "I would at least like it if they would be able to get along."

"They may be able to but it's going to take time." Bruce said. "They're the only two women who can say that they've caught the heart of not just Captain America but Steve Rogers. That's quite an accomplishment. It's obvious that they will want to try to stay number one in your life."

"They shouldn't be that way." Steve stated.

"Here we go with the modesty." Tony sighed. "Captain Oblivious, you are the kind of guy that, literally, thousands of women will fight for. You are loyal, have looks, a career that no one else can match and are all around annoyingly perfect. You're the dream man that every woman wants. So it's plain to see why these two will try to win all of your attention."

Steve didn't say anything, obviously still not seeing what made him so special that women were walking on edge around each other.

"What about that dance that you and Peggy were suppose to have?" Clint asked curiously.

"Natasha is ok with us having it." Steve answered.

"My friend, you are truly screwed." Clint said as he placed a hand on the captain's shoulder. "Natasha may have said that she was ok with it but she is definatly not ok about it."

"I know." Steve agreed. "But she said that she won't let me break a promise. Especailly one I made that long ago and with someone I thought I'd never see again."

"When are you gonna take Peggy out?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure." Steve answered. "I want to talk to both her and Natasha together first. I want to make it clear that I don't want them fighting."

"Like I said, you are screwed." Clint said. "Women will fight for what they want and won't stop until they get it. They can think of some of the trickiest ways to get it too. Natasha ever tell you guys how she got me to buy her that satin purse bag?"

"That's how they both are." Steve lightly declared. "Peggy and Natasha both know what they want and won't stop until they get it. They both have the determination and will power."

"Wow. I'd hate to be you right now." Tony said. "I'm so glad that I have my Pepper."

"Speaking of which, aren't you suppose to go meet her for lunch in a few minutes?" Bruce asked.

Tony eyes went wide before he suddenly bolted from the room.

"Cap, I think you have more luck trying to handle two women at once than Tony does just trying to keep Pepper happy." Clint remarked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Peggy, I have to go to the base where my guard is training. I would like it if you came with me and Natasha." Steve said as he and Peggy sat together for lunch in his suite.

"That sounds wonderful." Peggy said. "I was told about the new Captain's Guard that you established. Agent Coulson was very informative about it. I would really like to see how they operate under your command."

"Great." Steve said with a smile. "We'll be heading to the base around one and we'll be there for about two or three hours. I'm going to be reviewing what they've been keeping up with and I'll be helping look at some new recruits."

"That sounds exciting." Peggy said before taking a sip of water. "What are the qualifications for anyone who wants to join your guard?"

"They just have to have a clean background, be in good physical shape and at least have graduated high school. The training that I've developed helps get them into better shape to handle chases and fights. They're trained on some levels of law enforcement but are not actual officers. They're also trained to handle certain weapons and fire arms as well as some medical procedures."

"They almost sound like the Commando's." Peggy said as she lightly poked at the pasta on her plate.

"That's what Tony said." Steve agreed. "The guard almost would be like them. The only difference is the enhanced training, technology and uniforms."

"I know that your team would be impressed with everything you've done." Peggy said in a comforting tone.

Steve lightly smiled.

"Actually, how have you been handling being in this new time? It's been a whole week already."

"I can't believe it has been a week." Peggy agreed. "I suppose I'm handling everything fairly well so far. Naturally, the jump in time is a big surprise but everyone has been wonderful in helping me adjust."

"They were the same with me." Steve said with a smile. "Even after learning what this new century has to offer, Tony still calls me 'old man'. Guess I can't say anything about it since I am pushing ninty-seven."

Peggy lightly chuckled.

"Howard's son certainly takes after his father in many ways." she said.

"He sure does. Although he hates to admit it. I was not happy with how Howard turned out after I went into the ice."

"Anthony informed me of that as well. I was not pleased either." she said. "I really did not think that Howard would be that way toward his only child."

"I guess loosing so many people like that took a toll on him." Steve guessed. "But I am glad that Tony has become his own person and faced his demons. Because of that, he's been able to have a bigger legacy than Howard and he doesn't feel guilty about things he's done."

"And Thor? Does he still feel guilty about what's happened to his brother?"

"Yes. I don't think he'll ever get over it. Even though he knows that Loki is not his true brother, Thor always saw him as his little brother. I think he always will."

"Steve, has...has anyone kept in touch with my sister?" (*)

"She passed away a few years ago." Steve answered gently. "But she had a daughter. She currently works with SHIELD. Her name is Sharon."

"That's the name that my sister always wanted to give her first daughter." Peggy mused.

"She knows that you've been revived and wants to meet you but she said that she'll wait until you're ready for such a moment."

"I would like to meet her but I do believe that I want to catch up on a few more things first."

Steve nodding with an understanding look in his eyes.

Peggy knew that Steve was the only one who could relate to her situation since he went through the same thing a few years before.

She could only image how he must have felt then. Being all alone. No one to help him through such a time and having to learn everything of this new century mostly on his own.

She was sure that his new team mates helped him through much of his hardships and she was also sure that Natasha had been there most of the time which must have been how they gained such a close relationship.

The sudden realization of agreeing to go to the base along with Steve and Natasha just hit Peggy. She was more than delighted to be going with Steve. But this was going to be the chance for her and Natasha to see if they could really put their differences aside and try to work on a friendship for Steve's sake.

The former agent somehow had a feeling that Steve set this situation up.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

At the sight of the jet, Peggy had been amazed at how far along technology had come. The inside of the plane was very luxurious and had monitors for them to observe different things.

The jet flew smoother and faster than any of the planes that she'd been in. Not even Howard Stark himself could manage a plane like this.

She had guessed that the trip would take a few hours to get to the base but it turned out that it only took forty minutes.

When they landed and exited the plane, Peggy was in awe at the sight of the base and seeing that there were many men walking in formations dressed in the same uniforms.

"This way." Steve instructed as he led the two to a building.

Peggy followed closely but still observed the area. She smiled as men who passed by them stopped and saluted to Steve.

It was like being back in the war and other soldiers were giving him their respect.

They entered the building and right away came face to face with Phil Coulson.

"Captain. Agent Romanoff. Ms. Carter." he greeted with a smile.

"Agent Coulson." Steve greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"He wouldn't miss something like this for the world." Natasha teased.

"Since the offer hasn't been made, we don't know that for sure." Phil replied with his own smirk.

The four made their way to what appeared to be an outdoor training area. Men were dressed in blue jogging pants and red shirts as the exercised. Either alone or as a group.

It was easy to see that all of them were giving their all in the workouts they were performing. Obviously trying to be more like the man who started the guard.

"Ladies, I have to leave for a moment but feel free to look around." Steve said and walked off with Coulson.

Natasha and Peggy stood there a minute longer before heading back inside. They walked around in silence. Both still feeling the tention to say the first word.

It wasn't until they came to the female training area that Peggy began to get curious.

She knew that women were sure to have changed along with the times but now she was seeing women wearing rediculously short shorts and short cut shirts as they performed complicated defence moves.

Having been in the tower the whole week she'd been revived, she hadn't been able to see the fashions that were now popular.

"Are they allowed to wear such things?!" she exclaimed.

"Many women do when they work out." Natasha answered. "As long as they're not showing any private parts, it's considered covered up."

Peggy lightly sighed at the information. She wondered if Steve had been this taken back at how fashion and modesty had changed.

"Steve didn't like that fashion had changed to much either." Natasha answered, as if reading her mind.

"How so?" Peggy asked as they continued walking down the hall.

"He didn't believe any of it made any sense." Natasha answered. "He thought women were practically walking around naked and he thought that men were dressed like hoodlums. He got use to it over time but he still likes to dress in the manner of the forties. Tony constantly teases him about it but Steve ignores him."

"Howard's son certainly is a Stark." Peggy said.

"Very much so." Natasha agreed. "Steve has said the same thing. He's really the only one who could say the same thing. But I guess now we have a second confirmation."

"Howard always was a live one and had a way of bringing the attention to himself." Peggy admitted. "But he knew where his responsibilities lied and he did what he could to make sure he did his part. I find it very difficult that he became such a different person once Anthony was born."

"Steve was the same." Natasha said as they stopped in front of a large window that looked down onto the large training area.

They spotted the man of their topic with Coulson on the far side of the training ground, watching as the new recruits performed various activities.

Any one passing by the Captain gave him a salute of respect.

"Have you read the files about everyone you worked with?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Peggy answered. "I'm delighted that they all had such good lives after the war but I am sad that they are all gone."

"For almost four months after being revived, Steve was very depressed. Waking up seventy years in the future and finding out that everyone he once knew is long gone. All of us had started to think that Steve might get so depressed that we might have to consider professional help. But, luckily, we were able to bring him out of it and he got better. He was able to start a new life and finally do the things he wanted."

Peggy glanced at Natasha from the corner or her eye.

Tone that the red haired woman was using told Peggy everything. That Natasha really truley cares about Steve and that her feelings ran deep for the captain.

Even though she had only known Steve for about two years in the past, Peggy had believed that she had found the man that she would one day marry and have a life together with.

Now, another woman was living the life she had wanted with the man she loves.

This whole situation just got a little tricker to handle.

.

.

(*) _I don't know for sure if Peggy had a sister or brother given that Sharon's last name is still Carter. I'll just say she had a sister and for some reason has the same last name. For obvious reasons, I don't want to get too detailed on her._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chater 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

In her suite, Natasha was feeling relaxed and in the mood for a nap. The trip to the base had gone by smoothly and she and Peggy seemed to be a little closer to establishing a friendship.

It made the spy feel better knowing that Steve wasn't as worried about her and Peggy starting a fight out of nowhere.

A sudden sweet scent caught her attention and she lowered her book to see a full dozen red roses before her.

"What's this?" she asked with a small smile as she sat up and took the flowers, taking in their scent.

"I want to take you out tonight." Steve answered as he sat next to her. "You've been so wonderful and understanding ever since Peggy came back into my life. I know that wasn't an easy thing for you to do. So I want to take you out to show you how much I appreciate and love you."

"Steve, you don't have to do that." Natasha said.

"I want to." Steve replied. "You deserve to be treated on a night out. Please?"

Natasha smiled and nodded.

Steve smiled and gave her a long loving kiss. They slowly parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm taking you to that little Italian restaurant you love." he said and was enveloped in a large hug. He knew that Natasha would be excited to go to the spot where they had their first date and where they had offically become a couple.

It would be the perfect place to take her to show how much he appreciates how patient and understanding she's been.

He knows that seeing him with Peggy wasn't an easy thing for Natasha to see and handle. But she had been handling it a lot better than he had believed she would. Granted she had been a little worried at first, she was very supportive and understanding now.

"Get dolled up. We'll go dinning and then dancing." Steve said.

"Steve, dinner is fine enough with me." Natasha said as she stood and went to put the flower in a vase of water.

"Not with me." Steve said. "You've done a lot since Peggy was revived and I think you deserve to be taken out to have a great time."

Natasha smiled and hugged her boyfriend. She really wondered how she had been so lucky to have him, not just in her life, but here in her arms and her heart.

"Ok. Let's go out and paint the town red." she agreed and saw his bright smile she loved so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Jarvis, is Steve in his quarters?" Peggy asked, feeling a little silly for talking to something she couldn't see.

_"No, Ms. Carter. He and Ms. Romanoff have stepped out for the evening."_

"Thank you." she said and returned to her closet to put away the shoes she had worn on the trip to the base.

She had been very impressed by it all. Seeing so many men and women dedicating themselves to a great cause that was started by the super soldier. It was amazing seeing how many people were trying to model themselves after the good captain.

She remembered very well how many men had tried to become like Steve during the war. Many of them had wanted to join his unit and follow him and the men who already followed him.

Compared to this new century, those times seemed so simple and relaxed. And she had been the only woman Steve had in his eyes.

Now he has a new love and this one seemed so much more serious.

But then again, she and Steve had never admitted to one another of their feelings.

Steve even admitted that he wanted to propose to Natasha. It was tearing Peggy's heart into pieces knowing that would once again lose Steve forever. She just wanted one chance to try to get him to love her again.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha smiled when Steve held open the door for her. She loved that he was such a gentleman.

At first, she wasn't very into his gentleman ways but she had quickly grown to like it.

Although she tried not to be smug about it, she was secretly proud of herself for being able to date the man that every woman wanted.

The two were given a private booth and menus to look at.

"So, how do you think we did?" she asked as she looked at the pasta list.

"I think you and Peggy got along very well." he answered with a smile. "I'm both impressed and relieved."

Natasha smiled right before the waiter came and took their order.

"I'm glad that we're not making you stress out." she said. "I don't think I would like to see someone as handsome and young as you with white hair. If it's even possible to tell with how perfectly blond your hair is."

"I found a few before I got the serum." Steve stated. "I was really stressed trying to stay alive. Bucky had started calling me an old man. Joke was on him when I stopped having white hairs."

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"So...I was thinking about the dance that you promised Peggy."

"Yeah?"

"You know that Tony is going to host that little fund raiser next week right? Maybe you should dance with her then. It's private and you won't have to worry about some crazy tabloid thing."

Steve thought over her words as their food arrived and they began to eat. He wanted to give Peggy the dance soon. They had both waited long enough for it.

"That sounds perfect." he said. "Are you sure that you won't be upset in any way?"

"I won't be." Natasha vowed. "This is something that you need to settle. Something that you've both waited more than seventy years for. You both need this."

Steve took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"How did I get someone as wonderfully understanding as you?"

Natasha smiled.

Being with the soldier had allowed her to become a new stronger person in her way. She had become more fierce and protective of her boyfriend and friends. That made the Black Widow an even deadlier force.

A force that even SHIELD was making sure to stay clear of. They knew to stay out of the way of a woman's fury.

Their dinner was soon done and the two decided to go for a walk through one of the safer parks, even though they were more than capable of defending themselves.

They walked onto a small bridge that had a small stream underneath when Steve motioned for them to stop.

"Natasha, I know that things have been complicated lately. You have been nothing but understanding, supportive and caring ever since Peggy came back into my life. I can understand that it might be hard for a girlfriend to see an old flame come back in her boyfriend's life. But...now more than ever, I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Natasha felt her eyes sting with tears, her heart start racing and a smile come to her face when Steve got down on one knee. He presented a small black velvet jewelry box, opened the lip and presented her with a gorgeous diamond engagment ring.

"Natasha Romanoff, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The spy let her tears stream down her face as she fully smiled.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes! Of course I will!"

Steve smiled, eyes shinning, and placed the ring on her ring finger. He stood and they embraced heavily.

Unknown to the two newly engaged couple, a lone brunette woman stood behind a line of trees. Having seen the entire thing.


End file.
